A Girl,Boy Thing
by raurassexiness
Summary: What happens when two enemies/neighbors switch bodies when they visit a history museum. Find out what happens! And how they deal with the situation! Based off the movie 'It's a Boy/Girl Thing'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovelies! So this is a new story!**

 **Don't worry I'm still writing Be My Angel, but I really liked this idea and I Didn't want to wait for Be My Angel to end to write this soooo I'm doing this now.**

 **Anwhooo, So I watched the movie It's A Boy/ Girl Thing. And I fell in love with the idea.**

 **It's a really funny, awesome movie so you can check it out and don't forget to tell me what you think about it. #WoodyandNell are so cute together!**

 **I don't own the plot, but I will make a few changes and add in my own scenes and ideas so I'm not copying the movie.**

 **Also I haven't seen an Auslly fanfic based off this movie sooooo…**

 **Word!**

 **Okay this AN is dragging on way to long! Let's get into it. That's what she said. ;)**

 **I don't own Romeo and Juliet, or anything you may know in this story.**

 **I talk wayyy too much. ;)**

 **.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.**

"Romeo! Oh, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo! Deny thy father and r-."

"Don't drop that thun thun thun! Hey! Don't drop that thun thun thun!"

Ally Dawson furiously scoffed at her rude neighbor as he cranked his garbage music at this hour.

And he was singing and dancing to it too.

And she was trying to study the famous 'Romeo and Juliet' for her Lit class tomorrow.

She didn't care if it was the first teaching class of it, she liked to be at the top of her game.

She shook her head and picked back up her book, trying to zone out the crude music playing next door.

Suddenly the song stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Where was I? Oh! 'Deny thy father and refuse thy name, Or-."

"Shake your ass! Watch yourself! Shake your ass! Show me what you're working with!"

She groaned again, dropping her book on the bed and laying on her pillow.

She then covered her face with the pillow, in attempt to block out some of the noise.

Did nobody have ears in this neighborhood?!

"That's it!" She got off her bed throwing her pillow to the ground, walking over to her window.

She opened it by pushing it up and looked at her idiot neighbor who had a window right opposite to hers.

And they're houses were about 12 feet apart so they had a very clear image of eachother.

He only wore a towel wrapped around his waist, and was dancing around his room like an idiot with no class.

"Hello!" She called out.

No answer.

"Austin!" She called again.

"Hey!"

Still no answer.

"Excuse me!" She yelled.

Was this boy deaf!

Well, obviously as he had so crank his music SO FUCKING LOUD!

"Monica! Open your damn window!" She called.

This time he heard and turned down his music, so she can talk to him.

He walked towards his window and pushed it open.

"Why, hello Dawson. Why have you suddenly wanted to be greeted with the awesomeness of my presence?" He said with a cocky smirk.

She scoffed and folded her arms.

"Turn your music down asshole. Some of us are trying to study." She replied.

"Ah yes! 'Romeo! Oh, Romeo! Why are you here Romeo? Blah, blah blah!'"

She scoffed again, "So if you saw me studying 'Romeo and Juliet' why must you crank your music even higher?!" she said.

"Because I don't like you. And you don't like me, either. This is how this works." He replied.

She huffed, "Uhh, could you just please lower it though, I have to go to sleep just now!"

"Would that make baby Ally happy?" he said in a baby voice, fake pouting.

"Yes. Yes it will." She replied straightening up.

"Fine." He replied.

"Really? You're gonna lower it?" she asked surprised at his sudden change in behavior.

"Yeah." He replied.

She was actually impressed with him, usually there was a catch to this.

"Just show me your rack first."

And there was the catch.

"I hate you." She replied about to close her window.

"Aw come on Dawson! Just give me a show! Although, I must say, those short shorts really do look good on you." He chuckled crudely.

She groaned, "I must say those short shorts really do look good on you." She mocked him sticking out her tongue.

"Well then! I'll just keep playing my music, I'll maybe even play it louder!" he replied.

"Fine! Go ahead! I don't care! Got any Drake?" she retorted.

"Fine!" he replied.

"Fine!" she returned.

"I could do this, all night." She smirked.

"Oh, baby! Save the dirty talk for when I actually have you in my bed." He said crudely.

She scoffed, "I hate you!"

"Right back at ya, babe!"

"Fine!" she replied.

"Fine!" he retorted.

And with that the pair shut their windows at the same time, creating a loud slam.

This was just one of the many arguments the two teenagers had.

At least this one didn't go the whole night to the point where some of the neighbors complained to 'get a room' like last time.

In which the two 18 year olds just scoffed in response.

If one were to ask about Ally Dawson and Austin Moon.

The other would reply that they HATED eachother.

To the point where it was lethal.

,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,..,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

 **Bam! Done!**

 **Yeah I know it was a lot of dialogue but still!**

 **Anywhooo this was just the first chapter! Lot's more where that came from.**

 **Also don't forget to watch the movie 'It's a Boy/Girl Thing'**

 **It's awesome and funny.**

 **#WoodyandNell**

 **And I don't find the music 'garbage' as I described in the story. It's just Ally finds it so.**

 **Also check out my other stories, 'Lean On' and 'Be My Angel' which will be updated soon.**

 **As for now, I'm out!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! So I watched the movie again today! Ahhhh!**

 **Oh and I just had to post this!**

' **R5**

 **OH MY GODD I WATCHED THE MOVIE 'CAUSE OF YOU  
THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU  
i loved it it was amazing i totally ship woody and nell oh i probably ruined this fanfic but hell who cars i am stil reading it and damn i love the movie'**

 **OMG I know right woody and nell are soooo cute together! And so are Auslly! AHHHH! *Cyber fangirling***

 **Anywhoooo on with the show! I don't own anything you may recognize!**

 **I talk too much ;)**

"Yesterday, All my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh I believe in yesterday."

Ally yawned and pressed the snooze button on her alarm clock ceasing the calming Beatles song playing from the speakers.

She stretched and got off her bed, hopping into her shower.

When she got out, she put on a pale yellow t-shirt and beige tartan skirt and paired it with her black ankle boots.

She walked downstairs and greeted her mother.

"Hi sweetheart, your oatmeal is on the table."

"Thanks, mom."

She ate with her other with comfortable silence, and her father walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning Daddy!" She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning princess!" Her father returned and kissed her forehead.

The breakfast was completely quiet, as usual.

"Well the bus, should be here any second. I should get going." She chirped and bid her parents goodbye.

"Ahem. Are you forgetting something, Allison?" Her mother asked.

"Oh how can I forget, mommy." Ally said and her mother turned so that Ally could kiss her cheek.

Exposing the birthmark on her mother's neck, which oddly resembled the male genitalia.

"Bye mom and dad!" Ally chirped again.

"Good morning, Miss Applebaum!" Ally waved at her neighbor.

"Oh, Good morning Allison." The old lady replied.

Ally continued to stroll down the street, hoping to make it to the bus stop before the bus came.

She soon heard the zoom of a vehicle and noticed the big yellow vehicle itself driving down the street.

"Wait! WAIT!" Ally yelled and ran hoping to catch it.

But it bent the corner and out of sight.

"Looks like I'm walking." She muttered to herself and continued to walk.

"Austin! Get up!" Mimi yelled from downstairs.

Austin groaned "I don't wanna!"

"Austin! Get up or I'll come up there myself!" She yelled back.

"Okay, Fine, I'm up!" he replied quickly hopping off his bed.

He got into the shower and came out after like 25 seconds.

He put on a white T-shirt and black jeans topping it off with a turquoise leather jacket and dark blue high tops.

He jumped downstairs and said hi to his parents.

His mother then dumped some runny eggs and greasy bacon on his plate, adding the sauce on his plate too.

And by sauce he meant oil.

"Mmm looks great mom." He said, his mouth already half full.

His mother patted his head lovingly and moved to serve her husband.

"So, son. The big game is coming up soon." Mike said.

"Yeah, I'm so stoked!" He said his mouth full of food.

"Yeah, and this is your last high school game, so a lot of college execs would be there. You would be the first Moon child to go to college."

Austin smiled nervously.

"Oh don't worry son. Your mother and I are not putting any pressure on you. And even if you don't pass for a college with a football scholarship, which you will, you can come work with me at my tool store." Mike added.

"Yeah, okay dad." Austin replied trying to conceal some of the nervousness in his tone.

And this didn't go unnoticed by his mother.

()()()()()()()()

"Hey man!" Dez greeted.

"Hey dude!" Austin replied as he opened the door to leave.

"Bye mom, bye dad!" Austin yelled into the house before shutting the door and walking out to his best friend's car.

He hopped in, over the door and sat in the seat.

"Hit it!" Dez said and Austin smirked and pressed the button on the stereo playing 'Trap Queen' by Fetty Wap.

"Ohhh I love this song!" Austin yelled over the blaring music.

"Hey dude, is that a virgin white girl I see, who just so happens to be walking near a vast pool of water."

"Yes sir, I do believe it is. You know for a smart girl, that ain't so smart." Austin replied.

"Well you better hold on, cause things may get a little… wet."

"Hey Princess!" Austin mocked, in which it caught her attention as she turned and stopped.

Dez immediately swirved and zoomed into the water, spraying it on her poor girl.

Austin and Dez laughed and faked sympathy.

"Uhh! I hate you Austin Moon!" Ally yelled.

And shook herself off trying to ring the water out of her hair while rushing trying to make in time for school.

()()()()()()()()()()

As she reached school she was still wet. So she asked Redgie the gardener, who was currently blowing leaves away o dry her with his leaf blower.

"Thank You!" She yelled again as she then felt dry now.

She walked in school getting weird glances from the students.

She walked up to the locker ignoring the she was getting the weird glances from everybody.

"Um Ally?" Trish her friend asked.

They weren't close but they still talked.

"Yes Trish." Ally replied.

Trish then sighed and took a mirror from her bag and handed it to Ally.

Ally then shrieked at the sight.

Her was completely poofy and frizzy.

She quickly pulled out a brush from her locker and smoothened out the poof.

Making her hair a lot less frizzy.

"Ahh I hate that blonde moron." Ally sighed.

"If you mean handsome blonde he-devil, then I think you're right." Austin smirked.

"I'll leave you two alone." Trish muttered.

"No, no Trish please." Ally begged but it was too late.

"Bye Trash!" Austin waved.

And Ally rolled her eyes and got books out ignoring him.

"Hey Austy." Brooke came and pecked his cheek and slid her arms around his torso.

"Hey Brooke." Austin replied and refocused his attention back to Ally.

"So Ally enjoy your little spray this morning." He smirked.

"Yes I did, Just what I needed a second bath." She replied sarcastically.

Austin chuckled "At least you finally noticed that."

Ally slammed her locker. "Chew on this, it may be all fun and games now, but in the future while I'm off getting a high class Yale education, you will be working at your dad's tool store, Oh! And you will be married to your prissy girlfriend over here, who would've lost her good looks and just be a fat house-wife whose hooking up with your friends behind your back."

"Which friends?" Austin asked, a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"All of them." She replied and walked way.

"Uhh! I hate that girl!" Brooke nasally replied.

"Yeah, so do I." He replied his voice filled with sadness.

 **Hey guys! So the switch might be in the next chapter! So stick around.**

 **As for now I'm out!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey lovelies! So… it's been a while eh?**

 **I honestly have no idea why I haven't updated recently.**

 **I guess I'm just lazy :/**

 **Anywhooo….**

 **So…. Someone asked me if I knew any movies similar to this!**

 **OMG! I love oldish rom-coms! Squeeee! Fangirl with me!**

 **The only ones I could think of right now is 'She's All That' and '10 Things I Hate About You'**

 **I love those movies!**

 **Anywhoooo on with the show!**

 **I talk too much!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"So class if you could please type in Romeo and Juliet reads in the computer and click the first link. That would be awesome." Mrs. Thompson said.

The class did as instructed.

"You see Romeo and Juliet, Is a classic romantic play written by one of the most famous play-writers William Shakespeare. It is a tale about two teenagers who fall in love even though their families dislike each other. In was true that the Capulets and Montegues hated eachother. That's why Romeo and Juliet concealed their love for eachother when their families were around. Even in the end, the killed themselves when they thought the other had passed. A sign of true love. Would anybody like to add something?"

Only one person raised their hand.

"Yes, Brooke." Mrs Thompson said pointing to the brunette.

"I heard somewhere that like Juliet was like only 14 and Romeo was like 17 at the time. Like what a whore right?" She said in her nasal voice.

Her friends giggling with her.

Ally rolled her eyes.

"Um yes it was a three year age gap. But they were so in love age didn't matter." The teacher answered.

Ally then bent over to reach for her notebook to take some of the notes.

Austin was in the seat next to her chewing on his pen and happened to notice she was bending over.

Leaving her computer screen completely untouched.

He quickly reached over and typed.

Http/;,. .com

And chuckled leaning back in his chair.

By that time Ally looked up only to be greeted by Men with… suggestive poses on her screen.

It was then the teacher started to walk around.

"Come on, come on, come on." Ally muttered furiously trying to get the crude displays and pictures off her screen.

Only to realize that the website came with implanted voice memos.

"Now if you scroll down you will see some famous lines from the balcony scene. Now the balcony scene-."

Soon voices of people moaning and groaning and saying "Oh yeah baby!" filled the room.

Of course Brooke and her posse's ears perked up upon hearing the erotic noises.

Ally nervously tried to x out the screen, but of course the cursor decided to move slowly.

Stupid old school computers.

"Come on!" Ally groaned and hit the mouse on the desk trying to make the cursor move.

By that time Mrs. Thompson was right behind her.

"Um Ms. Dawson, this is English class. This website is more… Sex Ed."

At the comment Austin burst into laughter which he quickly covered with a cough when the teacher turned to look at him.

"It was a pop-up ad." Ally said getting a hold of the cursor x'ing out the crude website to reveal the correct website.

"Alright. If you say so." Mrs. Thompson said as she held her hands up in defeat.

And she walked away.

"Wow, Dawson I never took you for that kind of girl!" Austin said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"Shut up. I know you did this." Ally retorted.

And then the bell rang and students began to pack their belongings.

"Okay class, remember all those who have history third period are going to the history museum today with Mr. Baxter."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

"So when we go the dance, I was thinking glamorous like Beyonce, A little hipster like Stefani, and definitely a little slutty like Aguilera." Brooke said walking Austin to the bus.

"Yes Brooke, I know, You told me this morning." Austin replied.

"Um Mr. Moon, we're waiting on you." Mr. Baxter said.

"Yeah, just a minute." Brooke replied.

And she pecked Austin's lips immediately adding her tongue.

Austin then grabbed her shoulders, realizing what she was trying to do.

"Goodbye Brooke." Austin said in an irritated tone.

"Later Austy!" she said flirtaciously and walked back inside.

And then Austin walked towards the bus.

-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,-,,-,-

"So this statue is of Tezcatlipoca, who happens to be the Aztec god of sorcery. Ooooh Ahhhhh." Mr. Baxter said excitedly.

Ally then began taking notes of all the gods that her history teacher mentioned.

In the back Austin and Dez were currently standing by one of the female stautes, taking a selfie, each of them fondling a breast.

"Mr. Moon, , I hope I'm not getting in the way of your… feeling game. But this is actually coming on the test, and with your grades, you guys really need the marks." And with that Ally turned and gave them knowing looks.

To which Austin scoffed at the brunette.

"Okay class, you guys can go and take your own private tours, so split up in pairs of two."

Dez and Austin immediately high-fived eachother.

"Um… no. Not you two. Mr. Wade you go with Mr. Dean and Mr. Moon you go with…. Ms. Dawson."

Ally immediately gasped.

"Mr Baxter I am NOT going with him. I don't wanna lose braincells!" Ally said but the teacher was already beginning to walk to the souvenir shop.

Ally stood in place and groaned going back over to the god of sorcery writing down the information here.

"So… can you take a picture of me holding the statue's rack again." Austin grinned.

Ally just scoffed.

"I can't believe of all people I got paired with you, I'll even go with stinky Sam."

Austin rolled his eyes.

"So why is this old guy so important?" Austin said probing the stautue's face.

"Don't touch the statues. And 'this old guy' happens to be Tezcatlipoca."

"What is that, like Indian?" Austin asked.

"No, it's Mexican."

"Yeah, so why is this Texcatpoop- guy so important?"

"It's Tezcatlipoca and he is the Aztec god of sorcery. Were you even listening when the teacher was lecturing us."

"No, not really." Austin replied.

"Maybe, that's why you're such an idiot." Ally muttered.

"Hey what's your problem? Why do you always have a stick up your ass?" Austin replied.

"What's my problem? You're the one who's always trying to get me in trouble. Like, the penis website, very mature. Also, it doesn't surprise me that you practically memorized the website name." Ally smirked at this.

"God, you're such a bitch." Austin replied.

"And you are a gay boy, who memorizes penis websites." Ally retorted.

"Yeah, well you're a… bitch with no real friends."

"Diddo!" Ally replied.

"Diddo!" Austin replied.

"Double Diddo!" Ally said.

"Double, Double Diddo!" Austin replied.

"Double, Double, Double- Why am I even trying to fight with you, you're such an idiot."

A cool breeze suddenly blew past them, causing them to cling to their sweaters.

They both scoffed and walked away from eachother.

Did they completely forget they were standing infront of the god of sorcery?  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

"Goodnight Mr. Fluffy." Ally said as she hopped into her bed.

Her cat purred in response.

/

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist…" Austin sung pulling on a pair on boxers hopping into his bed.

"Goodnight my lovely little friend." He winked while peeking into his pants.

/

The two began tossing and turning that night, Both feeling weirdly cold.

They kept moving and twisting in their beds, feeling uncomfortable.

But as soon as midnight hit, everything went still and all the tossing and turning stopped.

 **-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Hey guys!**

 **So that's that.**

 **Please remember to express your opinions in the reviews section.**

 **And if you haven't please check out the movie 'It's A Boy/Girl Thing."**

 **That's what this fanfiction is based off of.**

 **Also check out my other stories 'Lean On' and 'Be My Angel' which I will update the latter soon.**

 **More to come, so stick around. I love you awesome nerds!**

 **Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyy lovelies! So sorry I haven't been updating recently!**

 **Ikr, it's been a long time.**

 **Anywhoooo so a switch will take place in this chapter.**

 **And I just wanna clear something up.**

 **When Austin talks, it's actually him talking in Ally's body, but when Ally talks it'll be her talking in his body.**

 **You get it!**

 **So on with the show.**

 **I talk too much ;)**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..—**

 **Austin's POV**

"Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away, now it looks as though they're here to stay, Oh I believe in yesterd-."

I slammed my hand down to silence the torture.

Did my mom buy an alarm clock to wake me up, and if she did what the fuck am I listening to?

I sighed realizing it sounded higher than usual.

Oh well, we can't control the noises we make sometimes, right?

I buried my head in my pillow, smelling a fresh vanilla scent.

I breathed in the scent again.

Wait, my pillow doesn't smell like this.

I slightly opened my eyes, to observe my pillow when I was suddenly blinded by hot pink.

EVERYWHERE!

"What the fuck?" I said, clamping my hand over my mouth noticing it indeed sounded a lot girlier.

I stood up, instantly falling back at the weight on my chest.

I looked down at my chest.

"Ahh! I have tits!" I yelled still surprised at my new voice.

I noticed a mirror, in the corner and I hastily walked over to it.

"Ahhh!" I yelled.

"I'm a girl!" I yelled and I suddenly looked closer.

I wasn't just any girl, though.

I WAS DAWSON!

"AHH!" I yelled again, a little embarrassed that her scream was deeper than my real one.

I cautiously looked over to my-her window and opened it, noticing she-I had the same idea.

We both yelled as we looked at eachother, or more like ourselves.

"We need to talk!" She growled in my voice.

Oh boy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ally's POV (this morning)**

"Austin! Wake up!" I heard.

Okay, either the Moon family is very loud, or they're downstairs, in my house.

Which is impossible, because our families couldn't stand to be in the same room together.

Well, maybe Austin left his window open.

"Sweetheart, come on!" I heard again.

I sighed and turned over burying my face in the pillow.

Wait a minute, where's my fresh vanilla detergent.

This pillow smelt like Head and Shoulders shampoo and…

I smelt it again.

Cheese?

And where's the Beatles singing my calming wake up music.

I curiously raised my head up, peering around my room.

This is not my room!

My room was fuchsia pink, in here was… navy blue.

"What's going on?" I said.

I instantly gasped at the deepness in my voice.

I then noticed the pulling of my cover, I looked down only to notice a long… tower coming up through my cover.

"What is that?" I asked still surprised at my own voice.

I then looked down at my body, I was shirtless and had a flat chest.

Where the hell are my boobs?

Then a blonde woman appeared in the doorway.

"Austin, I've told you many times. Get your lazy ass out of bed!" She commanded and walked away.

Austin? Why would she call me Austin?

I then noticed that the woman was Mimi Moon, Austin's mother.

I then cautiously walked over to a vanity mirror I spotted.

I bent down to look.

"Ahh!" I yelled, noticing the scream was actually higher than my real one.

"Ahh! It's a Penis!" I yelled as I looked at what I thought was a tower in my sheet.

I'M MOON!

"Why couldn't I at least be someone I tolerated?" I asked in my new deep voice.

I cautiously looked over to my new window and saw MYSELF!

"Ahhh!" We both yelled once we saw ourselves.

"We need to talk!" I growled shutting my window.

I then decided to put on some clothes.

The room was untidy and clothes were just strewn all over the place.

I pulled on a pair on grey jeans that I tripped over on the floor, and a black t-shirt that hung on the headboard of the bed.

I pulled on some red Converse and I walked downstairs.

This should be fun.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Austin's POV**

"Talk! Talk! What does she want to talk about?"  
Oh maybe the fact that you're in her body?!

Oh shut up conscience!

I then decided to put on some clothes.

Usually I would just pick something off my floor that didn't smell strange.

But this was Dawson, I wouldn't be surprised if her clothes were color coded.

I then walked over to my new closet, a place apparently for clothes.

Of course she had her outfit picked out the day before.

A black floral dress and white denim jacket hung from a hanger and coral wedges stood below it.

I took off her t-shirt noticing she already wore a bra, so plus.

I couldn't put on a bra to save my life, pssh not that I've tried before.

I slipped on the dress and put on the outfit, as for the wedges.

Fuck that strappy contortion, with all those buckles.

I slipped on a pair of black flipflops I found in her closet.

Does this girl not own sneakers, or even a pair of jeans for that matter?

I picked up a grey and pink backpack that I've seen her carry every day.

Not that I look at her every day.

I sighed and walked downstairs, already smelling the clean floor polish that made me want to sneeze.

While my house just smelled like ham and cheese.

Hey that rhymed!

I walked into what appeared to be a kitchen, that was crisp white with not a speck of dust.

I saw a woman sitting at the table, sipping what appeared to be coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Well bye mom!" I yelled as I was about to walk outside the door.

"Allison." I heard.

I rolled my eyes and went back inside.

"Yes mother." I replied like how I know Dawson would reply.

"Sit and eat." Her mother replied.

"Actually, mother I'll pass. I have to talk to a friend, n-."

"Nonsense Allison! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. Now sit and eat your oatmeal. You'll grow up to be a big, strong girl. " Penny said.

I looked at her weirdly but sighed and plopped myself in the chair and looked at the vomit-looking food in the white ceramic bowl.

I took one bite and instantly wanted to puke, but I forced it down my throat.

Her mother left the room and I pushed all the oatmeal in the cat bowl, I saw nearby.

"Wow, that was fast!" Penny said as she came back.

"Here let me give you some m-."

"No thanks, mom. I'm good!" I rushed and got up, picking up my bag.

"Allison are you forgetting something?" Penny asked.

"Um?" I said looking around.

I had everything. She then turned her face and pointed to her cheek.

"Ahh! Look at that thing!" I pointed to the mole that was on her neck, it looked like a dick.

I instantly ran out of the house.

Looking for Ally I noticed her getting into Dez's car.

"Hey! Wait!" I yelled at the his car speeding off.

Bitch stole my ride!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Ally POV (Earlier)**

I walked downstairs and was instantly stopped by my parents, telling me to come and eat.

Then again, my mother always said, breakfast was the most important meal of the day.

I sat down in the wooden stool by the counter.

The counter had dead flowers in a vase, and a small dirt pile in the corner of the room.

The sink was filled with pots and pans.

"Here's your breakfast, honey." Mimi said pushing some greasy looking thing on my plate and a fried egg on the side.

"Here's some sauce for you." She said pouring a brown substance on my plate.

"Mother, that's just oil." I said.

"Oh why so formal Austin?" Mike teased.

"Oh shut up, Mike if our boy, wants to have some manners, let him. That makes one of us in this house." Mimi said sipping her coffee.

I looked down at the plate. What is this.

"Um is this meat? Because I'm vegetarian." I said.

"Are you fucking with me right now, Austin you're the most meat loving person I know, besides your father." Mimi said.

"She's not wrong." Mike said with his mouth full.

I grimaced at the sight.

"Now, eat up son." Mike said then made a snorting pig noise.

I grimaced again.

"Okay but think of this poor animal, you're consuming right now." I muttered lowly.

I gingerly took a piece into my mouth.

Tasting the oil.

"Mmm, delicious." I faked.

And Mimi smiled in content.

I suffered through breakfast, then threw up into the bushes as I reached the backyard.

"Hey Pretty boy, come on let's go!" I heard Austin's best friend Dezmond yell.

I cautiously walked to the car and tried to open the door.

Dez opened it for me watching me weirdly.

"Hit it." He said.

"Hit what?" I asked.

Dez then pushed the button playing some obnoxious rap song.

Uhh, what was this terrible music.

I then saw Austin, well me, coming out of my house.

"Hey! Wait!" He yelled.

I looked back at him in sympathy.

But looked forward.

"Shouldn't you slow down?" I asked Dezmond.

For spite, he sped the car and began to laugh.

We reached school a little later than I wanted as Dez stopped to buy a bottle of beer.

As soon as I walked in school, the bell rang signaling class was starting.

Well this should be fun.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Austin's POV**

Uhhh! I have to take the bus, now!

I can't remember the last time I took the bus.

Dez always drove me around.

Soon I saw the bus coming, not even stopping.

"Hey! Stop!" I said but the bus continued to drive.

I ran though, but I wasn't accustomed to this new body so I almost tripped a bunch of times.

But the bus, still beat me around the corner.

"Stupid Fucking Bus!" I yelled.

"That's no way for a young lady to speak." I noticed some old man say to me.

"Sorry, I'm just that time of the month, you know what I'm saying." I replied.

I ended up having to walk to school.

I was so out of breath when I reached the school.

I don't know how Dawson does this every morning, and still have enough energy to run her mouth.

Maybe that's why she has such nice legs.

Psshh and by nice, I mean atrocious.

Oh, who am I kidding?

The bell rang signaling class was starting.

Well this should be fun.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Heyyyy!**

 **Did you guys like the switch.**

 **Anywhoo you guys know the usual, leave a comment in the review section.**

 **Be sure to check out my other stories.**

 **Anywhoo I need food in my system so I'm out.**

 **Peace!**


End file.
